Adicción y deseo Perdición y amor
by iSweetStrawberry
Summary: ¿Es sólo su víctima o también siente algo más por él? ¿Es más que atracción? Un deseo oscuro, que lleva a más deseos. Tener poder sobre él, tenerlo para sí. Esas sensaciones no son suficientes. Ambos lo saben, han tomado el camino de la tentación, pero ¿será alguna vez más puro que un simple anhelo?


**Hola a todo el bello mundo, el bello día, el... como sea. **

**He estado algo desaparecida este último tiempo, o así lo veo yo. **

**El tiempo se me hace mínimo y debo decidirme entre dormir, estudiar, ver vídeos, leer manga, leer fics, escribir o ver anime.Y el colegio ganó con 0 puntos (de mi parte) y 5 exámenes (regalo de los profesores).**

**Pocos fics he podido leer, y ahora no tengo ni idea que escribí aquí, mis sinceras disculpas por no haber dejado reviews o actualizado(me siento mal cuando no lo hago) y volveré a fanfiction en un par de semanas (2 o 3) entonces allí, nadie me podrá detener Muahahaha (?) **

**En fin. Quería dejar un aviso, pero eso no sé...no sé que poner en uno (soy patética T-T) y mejor les dije esto en la intro. **

**Esta historia está rarita, no tuve tiempo para redactar algo muy bien así que continué una historia que tenía desde hace ya varios meses.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Un fallido intento de Lime, Damien llega a ser odioso en algún segundo, ¿falta de coherencia?**

**Forma de lectura: En algunas partes hay negritas, eso es parte de la narración, pero con un énfasis fusionando lo que piensa el personaje (en principal, Kyle), partes en cursivas parecen ser pensamientos y hay un recuerdo entre comillas... notarán eso.**

**South Park es de Trey y Matt, sólo que esta historia extraña es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

La lluvia cae sin disimulo espantando a cada peatón desafortunado que se encontrase con ella.  
La Luna se vuelve reina del pueblo y de sus alrededores, y la noche, su terreno, se luce cual dama su velo.

Sus cabellos húmedos por el aguacero flamean cuya bandera ante la tempestad.

Ese rojizo vivo que tanto le cautiva en su cabello, y en él, en sus ojos.

Ambos desafiando las leyes que impiden su unión, ambos a escondidas bajo el negro vacío estrellado de la automóviles pasan cerca de ellos, pero luego de unas cuadras dejan de ser espectadores de la pareja.

Se observan el uno al otro, se observan maravillados, cautivados y perdidos ante la belleza del contrario.  
Ya han olvidado la primera vez que se observaron mutuamente para encontrar deseo en los ojos del otro. Lo han olvidado porque ya no conserva importancia alguna, fue un simple suceso.  
Ahora se vuelve tan natural.

Se deseaban. Se desean.

Pero para el resto es algo malo, y los dos saben que está prohibido; piensan, tal como el resto, que es incorrecto. Aún así, sabiendo los precios a pagar por dejarse llevar...

Se miran una última vez y unen sus labios en un feroz beso.

Siguen, sin fin, eterno.

Para él es su presa. Es a quien cautivó y guió por el sendero de la tentación, a su perdición compartida. Para el menor, es más que una adicción. En algún momento se encontró más que atraído por el ojirrojo de enfrente. En algún momento se descubrió encontrándole lo más importante.

Sabe que para el pelinegro es solo un deseo. Que no hay amor verdadero. ¿Pero que ha de obtener al hablarle de eso si no perderle? No. Debe ser fuerte. Debe enfrentarse.

Detiene de súbito el beso. Recupera el oxígeno gastado a cuestas, mira los ojos carmín intenso del pelinegro. Vacila.

Este no comprende ¿A qué se debe la interrupción?

Se acerca de nuevo a los labios del ojiverde, y sin gastar tiempo para preparar su ataque, se lanza brusco a interrumpir los pensamientos de su deseado acompañante, quien a su vez intenta detener al dueño de la fuente de su amor.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta, con sus ojos escarlata confundidos, en un tono duro.

El pelirrojo abre la boca y la cierra de golpe. Lágrimas traicioneras caen por sus mejillas.

-Nada. Lo siento- Prefiere callar y baja la cabeza.

-¿Es que nos han descubierto?- Su voz suena enojada, áspera.

-No, no, no es eso. Es...

-¿Es...?

-Nada, déjalo.

-Bien- Corta y se concentra en besar deseoso al chico pelirrojo.

Camina a paso rápido y el otro siendo jalado de la mano debido a su lentitud desesperante.

-¿Qué pasa? Ven, apura.

-Sí- Responde sumiso.Y pensante.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa, verdad?

-No. No hay nadie.

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?- Interroga en casi un gruñido.

-Ninguno. Perdón.

Continúan bajo la luz de las farolas y el cielo ennegrecido.

Los ánimos del pelirrojo disminuyen en cada paso. Sabe lo que vendrá y lo espera activo mentalmente tanto como el otro, pero ¿De qué serviría animarse por ello si él era solo un anhelo prohibido de su amado? Ya sabe de sobra que es sólo una cuestión de deseo, pasión, placer y satisfacción, lo sabe muy bien y no le resulta más que un esperado y cruel calvario, el principal punto que lo desanima es que acaba de enterarse hace no mucho tiempo, de que él no es el único necesitado para satisfacer al amo de su mundo.

Trata de frenar la caminata, pero el más fuerte se lo impide y lo jala brusco.  
¿Esa excitación que sentía al estar en físico con él es tanta como para cegar al corazón? Esta vez no lo parece.

En su interior, en su pecho duele. Un agudo dolor le triza.

La necesidad de largar la angustia fuera de él se vuelve la principal. Un golpe adrenalínico, unas ganas de experimentar y desquitarse con su alrededor.

En un momento sus pies dejan de arrastrarse tras el pelinegro, se aferran al cemento y se guían por un prado verde y húmedo.

El pelinegro le sigue extrañado.

Pequeñas lomas verdes quedan frente una baranda de cemento, y a unos metros se encuentra una playa de arena gris ceniza y un mar azul oscuro reflejando una esfera blanca perfecta.

Sus zapatillas se deslizan con facilidad, las calcetas son alejadas de sus pies y el contacto de su piel con el pasto húmedo se vuelve una sensación tranquila, diferente.

Poco a poco, su acompañante va imitándole.

Las prendas más externas de la pareja van quedando tras ellos mientras caminan por el prado.

Una extraña felicidad se apodera del pelirrojo.  
Al ver la mirada divertida y pacífica del otro se da cuenta que su compañero comparte esa tranquilizante sensación de libertad.

La policía bien podría arrestarles, pero no llegaría hasta ese solitario parque y si llegara, no lograría quitarles esos momentos de liberación.

Sus ropas exteriores se convierten en una manta donde admirar la belleza de ambos y el entorno.

Los ojos verdes emiten un inusual destello de alegría y lujuria.  
Sin aviso, los labios del pelirrojo chocan con los del azabache y se apoderan de ellos con fuerza hasta caer tumbado sobre el chico de ojos rojos.

Muerde su labio inferior y antes de que el otro reaccione, recorre su cuerpo con ambas manos.

El contacto entre el viento, las perlas de lluvia en el césped y los cuerpos, se vuelve interesante y más aún con aquella sensación de estar rompiendo más barreras. Sólo la naturaleza es testigo: la luna, las estrellas, la playa, la arena, el tiempo, sus ojos, ellos.

Sus lenguas buscan saborear la nueva experiencia, sus manos hacer aquellas sensaciones en algo tangible, sus ojos grabar lo vivido.

Una adrenalina, una pura sensación ¿Qué lo vuelve tan increíble? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

Se separan con lentitud, dejando un hilillo transparente entre ellos.

Las siguientes prendas pronto se vuelven innecesarias.

El calor de sus cuerpos en contacto les hace desear que el tiempo se congele.

Luego, una sensación de angustia. Una escena en un recuerdo. Dolor.

Se detiene. Trata de bajar el ritmo de su pulso. Se prepara a ser obligado a continuar, tal como siempre.

Pero la preparación se hace estúpida. Su compañero también se detiene, con una expresión interrogante.

-D-Damien...Lo s-siento, yo...

-Podemos parar si quieres.

Aquellas palabras salen con una suavidad y comprensión inesperadas de su emisor. Tal frase requiere segundos de atención del pelirrojo para encontrarse con unos ojos cálidos y poder asegurarse que no se trata de ironía.

-Gr-Gracias.

-No debes agradecer nada. Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

Levanta la cabeza y se ordena los rebeldes cabellos rojos.

_Juntos_

Aparta la mirada al recordar.

_En_

Acaricia su cuello, en donde encuentra una pequeña marca. ¿Cómo fue que la obtuvo?

_Esto_

"En cuanto te posea, no habrá marcha atrás ¿Aceptas?"  
**En ese entonces era un juego.**  
"Seguro" sonrió y asintió con sus verdes ojos.  
"Entonces serás sólo mío"  
"Y tú serás mío"  
**Un experimento.**  
"Sí. Pero recuerda...estamos _juntos_ en esto."  
**Un pacto de adolescentes.**  
"No lo olvidaré"  
**Su piel fue marcada.**  
"Recuérdalo bien"  
**Y fue quien lo olvidó.**

Adictos al cuerpo del otro, de sus reacciones, de tener poder, de resistir. Pero perdieron el control: primero del tiempo, luego de la situación, los sentimientos, de sus deseos.

Mentes incontrolables y oscuros deseos, perdidos, inevitablemente perdidos. Tentados, condenados.

Ahora, en su regazo descansa quien nunca olvidó y se controla quien recién recordó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta de repente.

-Yo...-Se arma de valor- es que...-recuerda haber visto que él no era suficiente- An-Anoche, tú...

-Kyle- sale sereno de sus labios.

-¿Sí?

-Anoche descubrí... que no es tu cuerpo lo que quiero conmigo.

_¿Desplazado? _  
**El temor se apodera de él al oír tales palabras en ese tono de restarle importancia.**

-¿No...? ¿En-entonces qué es?

-Encontré algo mejor.

_¿¡Reemplazado!?_  
**Siente un nudo en la garganta.**

-Y sé que en algún momento lo conseguiré. En ese momento no necesitaré más que me ayudes.

_¿Desechado? ¿Tan...simple?_  
**Quiere llorar. Confesarse ya es demasiado. Necesita llorar.**

-Porque- _No sigas_ - en ese momento, necesitaré que seas mi novio.

-¿¡...!?

-Te quiero para mi, como mi pareja única.

_Única_

-¿A qué te refieres? Ya somos una pareja.

-No pretendamos no entender. No quiero tener tu cuerpo, si eso significa que puedo tener el de cualquiera, tampoco quiero que tu estés con otra persona...

-¡Yo nunca...!

-Lo sé- interrumpe- quiero, ser quien tenga tu corazón.

_Mi corazón_  
**Pero ya es dueño de su corazón, es dueño de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su mente, de su pasado, presente y de su futuro...el tema es...**

-¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas?-Buscó ese par de rubíes con sus esmeraldas.

-Esta vez sí, y lo acepto.

-¿Sabes que ya me tienes?

-Creo saberlo. ¿Crees querer tenerme?

-¿Estamos juntos en esto?

**No más juegos.**

-Sí. Lo estamos.

**No más palabras.**

Fundidos en un beso dulce, , la fría brisa nocturna jugueteando con sus prendas y sus cortos cabellos, caminando por la playa, serenos.

-Te quiero.

**Una nueva adicción, una llamada amor.**

-Yo también te quiero.

**Y sería la más importante.**

* * *

**No tengo idea de que berenjenas escribí. Estaba media dormida (creo).**

**Aún así, les pediré su opinión y para ello sólo hace falta presionar el botoncito de allí abajo, sí, en onde dice "post review" a cambio les daré una mandarina (no estoy siendo original) y ya ta c:**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
